Death Rising
by Aein N. Senn
Summary: Twoshot: In the defeated state of being a Zero, Louise had wished to bring forth a powerful and knowledgeable familiar that can fit her needs. A mistake on her part as she summons the one thing that no one can control. Summoning the very embodiment of Order; a personified being of death, Louise gets the Grim Reaper; Soul reaper, Horseman. Death himself. Rise, End of Human Life.
1. Chapter 1

In belief of the entire world, Death is a personified embodiment of the word 'Dead' or 'Death'. Many folklore has Death as the Grimm Reaper; a soul-stealing ghost whom takes away the evil aura of beings in the living. Others see him as a horseman; of one four of the Horseman of the Apocalypse. Death is also depicted in Christian belief to be the same as the Grimm Reaper, though more menacing and more ghostly. A being that haunts and kills off of the evil, though Death is in many more as they scorch the Earth of the wicked.

All this is true and false. Death is personified into an entity but Death is not excluded into many things. All the lore that humankind has created is wrong for choosing it to be more than one. Death is actually all of these. Death is the Grimm Reaper, a ghost of judging, Death is a Horseman of the Apocalypse, Death is anything and everything that ties to being dead, to being the one to rip a soul from a body and the being to be powerful.

Yet Death is commanded.

Death is also neither evil nor holy. He is the line of Heaven and Hell. A warrior to bring balance to the dead and the living. A true Shepard of forces.

Although lacking in looks mostly due to being a hooded dead body, the Scythe wielding spirit is untouchable. Nothing cannot defeat such a force as Death itself. Even Death's brothers of the Apocalypse cannot defeat the fate that holds Death. A true menace to some, a savior to others. A blacksheep among the Holy Bible itself and a white light to Anarchy.

Death is, what you would call, A god. A God of Death.

Grimm Reaper, Death, Horseman of the Apocalypse.

Halkeginia's very own Louise is not ready for such a Familiar; as she will rip the only being in existence to bring order to Holy and Hell-like chaos.

A mistake. Death does not like being out of the job.

* * *

The incantation to the summoning hadn't work for Louise.

The time of the year was the Springtime summoning. It was, alas, her turn to commit her skills to the pentagon. Upon finishing her words nothing had happened.

Once a minute had passed over, various shouts of laughter and name calling had been herald over to the Pinkette's ears. A slow slinking feeling of failure washing over the Zero.

Kirche, a busty, redheaded girl whom had been Louise' rival since birth, had the most noticeable chuckle radiated from Louise' failure. She and a band of males behind her had watched the entire process of the summoning. A few snickers and whistles going over her shoulder to the Strawberry haired girl, the Redhead finally spoke.

"A dear disappointment indeed. Your talk before the summoning had only been hot air. Only a Zero can summon nothing." The roars of laughter did not register to the summoner.

Louise, in little words as possible, did not feel well. A dreading emotion came over her. She clutched the fabric of her chest and heaved heavily. Only Tabitha and Colbert, a balding professor head of the class. Both stared at Louise sensing something was amiss.

Louise couldn't help but feel like something was ripping her apart. She struggled to breath as if something is clawing her soul out of her own very body. She went into a daze as her vision started to get blurry, her eyes barely staying open as she feel to her knees, still clutching her chest.

Kirche stopped laughing and snapped her eyes to the girl. "Relax Zero. It was a joke. Stop sobbing like the child you are." The busty girl joined in with Tabitha and Colbert as they stared at Louise with wariness. Tabitha had to nudge her friend with her shoulder to show that something was going on. A 'look' was given to Kirche from the blue haired girl.

Colbert was the first to move. He had speed walked to Louise to assess the scene. "Louise, is something the m-" A dreaded feeling rose in Colbert. A feeling he had felt in battle in the past. A sickening feeling that he had hoped to forget. There was no way that...

"Professor!" Kirche saw Colbert stop suddenly. An eerie silence had placed over the other students. It was dead silent.

Louise shut her eyes hard, clamping to her chest harder in the hopes to stop the feeling she was rubbing up against. It felt so wrong. So out of place.

And at that moment, the skies had turned gray. Clouds swirling around the school. Thunder could be heard from afar and lightning struck to close to anyone's liking. The other familiars whom were next to their summoner wrangled in fear and hostility as each and everyone of them laced warnings to each other; some putting up defending positions for their contractors while others fled. The students tried to calm them down but none seemed to listen. Kirche's salamander hissed and growled, a defensive pose ready to strike anything that tried or got to close to her. Tabitha's dragon doing the same, flapping the wings to show an imposing figure. Both summoners didn't know what to do.

And at that very moment, a black swirl of smoke had engulfed the area in front of Louise. She paid little attention to her ached body and more on the scene that seemed to unfold in front of her. A moment later and the black entities seemed to form some sort of dark, jagged and crazily formed portal. It was sickenly holding an aura that she did not like. It felt like it was sucking in all the light from the world. It seemed to suck small debris of dirt and grass. What happened later made the girl and the rest of the students eye wide.

A hand, bony and white, held onto the edge of the jagged portal. The hand accompanied by a robed body and a hooded figure. It held a wicked dark scythe that shone in the sun's light. The black fabric that was tattered at the very bottom showed use for many years. It seemed to move as if it was alive. The clouds had stopped moving and the area heavy with a dark presence that Colbert found to much to his taste. Its face couldn't be seen, but to bad for Louise as she saw small shadowing and lining of a human skull behind that hood.

Death seemed to stare at the small girl in front of him. His very essence screamed 'Devil! Child of my Maker! Command!' and the very last detail that stopped him in his track. The last would be, 'Devil's reincarnation'.

The Grimm Reaper prodded that information aside as his empty eye sockets studied the girl. Already Death was getting a massive reading of unholy and an all to familiar feeling of his maker in this child.

The crowd that looked saw only a scythe wielding figure. Colbert knew exactly what it was. "Brimir's sake...it's-"

The voice that emitted from the cloaked figure brought chills to everyone. All familiars stopped dead cold. Louise looked up to the face of her summon.

Cold, gravely, hard on the tongue. A voice truly built out of sin. Not in the sexual way of inducing someone, but the kind that seemed fit to speak of old legends, of beyond the grave, as they would say it.

"**Death**," It took its finger to Louise and pointed at her face. The other hand holding the scythe closely to her neck. She nearly stiffened a small tear of fear. "**Rises**."

* * *

_A/N: A oneshot involving the mysterious Death from the Holy Bible and from Folklore._

_Sorry guys, this is just a side thing for me to get rid of out of my head. I really did enjoy writing this though. I've learned of Death from many places, most of which from the Bible and Folklore._

_No one seemed to make a connection to Death and Louise so I thought I would write one. Though short, I hope that someone will adopt OR even take the idea and make a whole new story with it. I want to see Death with Louise! Killing stuff! No fluff or romance of course. I just want to see someone or even myself write epic chapters in which Death is depicted for what he truly is._

_A ONESHOT. I will not write any more for this. _

_Want me to continue it? Well then. Can I stop all my other stories?_

_Want to adopt it? Message me!_

_Until then, see yuh guys later~~!_


	2. Chapter 2

Odd.

This world, this reality that Death is in, seemed odd to the personified being named Death.

Even when riding with this underlings of brothers; Famine, War and Pestilence in the holy war torn Earth all, everything felt off. For one, back where Christianity is the major belief, wars were fought over power and sovereign of a religion. His brothers and himself were known in folktales and he easily was the iconic of the four. Here, nothing seemed to go right. Magic, a power lost thousands of years ago during the Holy War of Hell and Heaven, is the main product of everyone's live. Individuals with such power are known to be with nobility, others who do not have such means of talent is profiled as a peasant; sand, dirt under noblemen sole of their shows.

A mere underwhelming experience.

But like any other world, the dead and souls are abundant in many and few are actually pure.

So far in this dimension, The Grim Reaper has taken about two hundred souls. Only in this area alone at least. If his estimates were to be correct the entire planet is filled with souls that has yet to be released or taken. Out of two hundred in his hands, twenty are pure.

Innocent souls die here. Death did not like this.

For example a young woman of peasant status lived poorly with only her younger sisters with no parents nor any other family members; extended or otherwise. She, Emily her name was, tended for three younger sisters and on the streets. Making as much scrap to eat and using any material as a home, she had done well with what little she had.

Then a nobleman had came and took her away.

Her sisters, left alone, are without someone to look after them.

Emily is given a collar, a leash. In mere hours she is a plaything. Days to weeks, weeks to months and she is broken; a woman no older than seventeen and already wishing death upon herself. Her wish naught granted honorably as someone had gone to far with torture and killed her.

Master had specific orders to kill this nobleman and his family. They are corrupt and evil. They are what makes this world hell for others in the living world. Death didn't bother to question Master's order as Death already flicked his existence to the estate that held such evil people.

That night, a whole family of nobles were killed by bandits. A robbery gone wrong. The 'official' story that is. Unofficially, Death brought them all to hell. Poor sods they are as Master had gone soft of his underlings and taken the new souls as his pleasure toys.

But Death did not care. The Grim Reaper had many reasons not to.

Many would see as Master as someone evil and clever, a wrathful judge that twists rules for his own pleasure. Yes, many of these are true but many do not know about Lucifer or his actual love for children and families. Before being cast out as a sin to the Heavens, Master; Lucifer, only wanted power and did grow on the seven sins. But lust wasn't someone built up upon raping children, ripping families apart or causing suffering for people like that. He had a family of his own that no one would know about and never will. To disrespect such lines, Master reserved such places in his land for such people.

And a good thing that everyone in that family were over the age of eight-teen as they are adults in their own rights. He shall give them adult-themed punishments.

It's to bad that no one knows nor believes that Master was so 'kind' to pure of heart children.

But then again, Master is sly and wicked. Master could be lying to Death for all the Horseman knew.

* * *

Death wandered the halls of this school in the dead of night.

Wondering of the events earlier that day, the Grim Reaper hadn't accepted the deal, the restrained seal, to make himself a pet to such a girl. The girl, yes, is related to Master and yes Master controls Death, but will not take orders from such an underwhelming human that could barely show action despite her own words.

So, to rectify this, Death had spoken to Master through his mind. A pleasurable feeling of ice going down his very dark soul, Death's very own soul, and the horseman remembered it clearly. Just stay with the human girl until needed in action.

Other than that, Death had free reign to do whatever else he wanted to do.

If only God's son was here. The Holy Son knew what to do, even for Death. That is why the Grim Reaper had respect for Jesu-

A presence? Quickly tapping into his unholy power Death came to the conclusion that this person was none other than Siesta, the bright, eccentric and over infectiousness nasty smiling maid. Master had made it clear that this girl is also part of his mission here.

An eye socket is being watched over her.

Idly floating, letting the ragged dark black and somewhat alive straps of clothe drag onto the floor, the horseman saw Siesta brushing off some sort of statue that the nobles thought holier than thou. These people are disgusting. With another glance, he saw that she had a hard time reaching the top of the shoulders and head. With an extended none-dangerous or soul sucking fingertip Death tapped her shoulder lightly. A stiffening feeling and a cold shiver down her spine, she turned around slowly as her pale and scared face came in contact with Death's own hidden and darken features of his hooded skull.

Siesta held the small brush to her chest as if it would save her life, her shoulders shaking from the contact. Her face on the brink of tears. She's scared. So scared that Death noticed that it had been two minutes that she was staring at him. With a hand away from his scythe and hovering next to her, just above her head, the Grim Reaper shot out a small black wisp that seemed to come out of no where. Siesta's eye visibly widened with fear once again. The wisp circled around underneath the bony hand and landed onto the floor with no sound at all. At that moment it expanded into an oval and to her height.

The black aura went away and in its place was a girl. She had jet black hair to shoulder length, lifeless gray eyes and sporting the same maid dress that Siesta wore herself. Around her neck was a black necklace that had red markings with the core hanging off with an emitting color of red that pulsed with Siesta's own heart.

The girl turned to Death, her eyes still sporting nothing as she bowed a little and turned to the now shocked Siesta.

"How may I be of service, mistress Siesta?" Her voice, cool and quiet. Already the maid's cheeks flushed at being called such a title as if she were royalty.

Death turned around and stalked off to another part of the school. The wisp soul could help Siesta for now and can later act as Louise' own personal maid.

Siesta saw off Death and felt the brush in her hands taken away forcefully of what would feel like a grown man's strength. She turned to the wisp and saw that the wisp soul had levitated off the ground and started to brush away what little dust that clustered on top of the statue.

Siesta instantly felt like she had someone to connect with. Oddly someone who looked like she could be sisters with.

Death doesn't seem so bad now.

* * *

A/N: I'unno. I might make this into a series of oneshots or something. Or a full story.

Anyway, here's the second shot in this supposedly oneshot story.


End file.
